His & Hers
by Sakura Scout
Summary: Dear 2012 … Happy RokuNami Day! Written for #Chained-Promises' RokuNami Day event on DA.


_Title: His & Hers_  
><em>Fandom: Kingdom Hearts<em>  
><em>CharactersPairings: Roxas, Naminé; RokuNami_  
><em>Rating: G<em>  
><em>Warnings: Some head-canon at the beginning. Very vague spoilers for KH: Days and KH2.<em>  
><em>Disclaimer: I own nothing but the stories I write. Roxas, Naminé, and the Kingdom Hearts franchise belong to Square-Enix, Disney, and Tetsuya Nomura.<em>  
><em>Summary: Dear 2012 … Happy RokuNami Day! Written for <em>#Chained-Promises_' RokuNami Day event on_ DA.  
>Word<em> Count: 757<em>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Roxas.

Naminé.

In the beginning, they were not entirely ignorant of each other.

To him, she was the girl who was vital to Vexen's research. He questioned Axel for more information once, but the Flurry of Dancing Flames only told him that she was someone he shouldn't concern himself with.

To her, he was the boy who was vital to the Organization's goal. She had wanted to ask for more details once, but her company was either too interested in her talents or too uninterested in her to answer.

.

The first time their non-existences cross paths they were not aware that the other was real.

For him, she was a dream—soft lit and intangible, her pale features and small smile there only to ease his passing into slumber.

For her, he was an illusion—rising out from the recesses of her mind like smoke and fading just as quickly his disembodied voice called, there only to lessen the ache at rearranging the chains of someone else's memories.

.

In the Twilight Town that was not, their hollow realities brushed once more.

He awoke from a dream—a memory that was not his own. His periphery caught something soft lit and pale, but it was gone the instant he turned to face it—unattainable and half remembered like a dream. The desire to lie back down to sleep swelled within him, but the newly stolen day awaited him.

She was caught unawares in the middle of mending broken and twisted chains of memory—the process much easier and quicker when closest to the source of the problem. Her eyes lingered on him as he awoke, full consciousness filling him with the quickness of smoke plumes. She did not stay to and satiate the desire to hear his voice float disembodied across the room.

.

They nearly collided in the stillness of a world frozen in time.

At the sight of her, he sought to know more about her. Pale and out of reach, she consumed his thoughts as her confession filled the space between them. The vacancy of her presence urged him to follow her bodily with feet guiding him into the woods and hands grasping onto the grip of a Keyblade.

At the sight of him, she knew this meeting would draw the end closer for him. Hanging heavy and dense, his questions filled and widened the distance between them. The reality of what was to come urged her to keep away with quick steps and physical obstacles (walls, buildings, ledges) to separate them.

.

They touched but once in a place that existed deep within him/her/themselves.

Light and deliverance warmed him as she pulled him up.

Darkness and entrapment escaped her as he entered her grip.

It lasts for but a moment before they are separated by the white in which he stands and she sits.

The light, deliverance, warmth, and her were torn from him as he was thrown back into the Darkness. Even amongst the endless white around her, she was stranded and constrained and cold without him, the Darkness pooling around her as a signal to press onward further from the Light.

.

Words of Truth fell from her lips and found purchase upon his ears.

His questions that had haunted him were answered by her. Now the answers haunt him in the former's place, even with her apologetic words easing the sting of truth.

Her knowledge burned away his questions with a visible wince. Now she feels a pinch and tug at the long pull of his face at the truth, the truth he trusted her to deliver.

.

A promise is made—intimate and personal, one they cannot hope to keep. It strengthens their resolve as she is dragged away from him and he is held back from reaching her.

.

In the time that comes after, they ache for the other.

Bitter resentment settles in the pit of his belly until it is knocked away with the unrelenting force of a Keyblade.

Metallic fear coils in the cavity of her chest until it is torn asunder with the Light touch of a Princess.

.

They meet again and their promise is half fulfilled as all that Never Was drives them apart once more. Letter and doors lead them back to one another, but it is the Hearts where they reside that place them side by side.

.

This time her hand is in within his.

She is real and tangible.

He is no bodiless smoky whisper.

Their smiles are bright and warm under the Light of day.

.

* * *

><p><em>I've been tinkering around with the prompt <em>#Chained-Promises_ gave since it first came out. So many drafts and so much brainstorming. Alas, this was all that I could muster. I am truly sorry, Roxas, Naminé, RokuNami fandom. I feel as though I have failed you._

_At least I actually finished the story and got it posted the day of the deadline. Yay for small victories._


End file.
